Getting Tortured/Gallery
Images IMG_0416.JPG|Michonne getting tortured and getting beaten up by Farren and getting choked by her IMG_0421.JPG|Zazu getting tortured by the hyenas by putting him in the birdy boiler IMG_0441.JPG|Stefan Salvatore gets tortured by Gloria burning him and stabbing him with the wooden stakes and leaving them on him Beans squealing behind her mouth gag.png IMG_0443.GIF|Merle Dixon gets tortured by the Governor by getting bitten by him and ripping his fingers off IMG_0444.JPG|Glenn Rhee gets tortured by Negan after he bashed his head in with Lucille leaving him suffer from his injuries and staggering until Negan finally bashed him again killing him DarkWing Duck's 2nd torture.jpeg|Darkwing Duck being tortured by Negaduck IMG_0461.JPG|Balto mercilessly pummeled by Steele. incredibles-disneyscreencaps.com-7942.jpg|Mr. Incredible getting electrocuted by Syndrome's restraints. garfield-movie-screencaps.com-6302.jpg|Odie being tortured with a shock collar by Happy Chapman. Stuart shrieking behind his mouth gag.png IMG_0516.PNG|Danny Phantom getting tortured by Vlad by giving him the Ghost Stinger hunchback-of-the-notre-dame-disneyscreencaps.com-3118.jpg|Quasimodo getting cruelly tormented by the festival mob after the soldiers cause the crowd to turn against him. IMG_0422.JPG|Goku getting crushed by Great Ape Vegeta in his hands IMG_0442.PNG|Gohan getting tortured by Cell giving him a bear hug Bankoku_Bikkuri_Shō.jpg|Goku getting tortured by Master Roshi with Thunder Shock Surprise. Videl_getting_crushed.png|Videl getting crushed by Spopovich in feet. IMG_0534.PNG|Gohan gets tortured by Vegeta by getting punched in the gut IMG_0572.PNG|Vegeta gets strangled to death and getting punched in the back by Frieza DB_2iNjV0AA6d8H.jpg|Goku gets tortured by Frieza by getting punched in the gut IMG_0698.PNG|Broken Jaw gets tortured by getting pinned down by the Torvosaurus and biting his abdomen IMG_7258.PNG|Sonic and his friends get tortured by Shadow (who was tricked by Dr. Eggman) Star-Wars-the-Last-Jedi-Snoke-Tortures-Rey.jpg|Rey getting tortured by Snoke. giphy.gif|Gizmo getting tortured by Mohawk. IMG_0760.PNG|Daryl Dixon gets tortured by getting beaten to death by Joe's group File:Luek_Skywalker_being_tortured_by_Emperor_Palpatine.png|Luke Skywalker getting tortured by Emperor Darth Sidious' Force Lightning after defiantly refusing to turn to the Dark Side. File:IMG_0736.JPG|Aladar getting hampered by Kron for wanting to help his friends when the Carnotaurs are approaching. IMG_0783.JPG|Jason Stackhouse gets repeated biting and scratching by turned werepanthers Crystal and Felton IMG_0835.PNG|Po gets tortured when Ke-Pa uses his telekinesis on him making him scream in pain IMG_0827.PNG|Shifu gets tortured by by Ke-Pa squeezing the life out of him from the funnel IMG 0556.PNG|Godzilla getting tortured by MechaGodzilla. IMG_0695.GIF|Mama Sharptooth getting overpowered by Plated Sharptooth. IMG_0694.PNG|Papa Sharptooth getting overpowered by Plated Sharptooth. Eddy_at_the_mercy_of_his_Brother.png|Eddy getting mercilessly beaten up by his brother. Shane McMahon tortured by Kane.png|Shane McMahon getting tortured by Kane. Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-2345.jpg|Fagin getting tortured by Sykes for not having the money to pay his debts to the loan shark. Ozzy getting choked by Thrax.jpg|Ozzy getting sadistically strangled by Thrax with the DNA bead. The real Girl getting tortured for draining their Chemical X by Dick..png|The Powerpuff Girls having tortured for draining their Chemical X by a monsterous Dick. vlcsnap-2018-12-03-12h55m15s528.png|Flik getting mercilessly pummeled by Thumper. Sailor_Moon_Crystal_Screenshot_0583.jpg|Inner Sensh getting tortured by Shitennou with their electrocution attacks IMG_1574.PNG|Leon Kennedy screams in agony when Osmund Saddler activate his powers on Leon Las Plague inside him Screen_Shot_2016-10-30_at_3.26.17_PM.jpg|Frank getting strangled by Douche. 65CDED5B-0A64-45E0-AF85-549E2FC796B7.gif|Chris getting tortured by Ace after he insulted him. Scales threatens the Queen.png|The Queen Cloudrunner being tortured by General Scales and the Sharpclaws about the whereabouts of Fox McCloud. Category:Galleries